


Clutter

by HoloXam



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Historical, The bookshop, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: If Crowley gets nostalgic, he will never admit it.





	Clutter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm archiving my drabbles, so I don't lose them in tumblr hell. Enjoy!

Crowley made his way into the back room, while Aziraphale went to close the shop. Wondrous thing really, the way clutter could build up and inhabit a room as if it had a life of its own; it had grown since the last time he had set foot in here 20 years ago, but he was sure he recognised the combination of a bible with a receipt for a bookmark and the newspaper on top of it, halfway buried now below a collection of letters and novels and with a teacup carelessly abandoned on top. He curiously pulled the paper out and inspected the date, which _did_ put the paper back about twenty four years. He recognised the wine and coffee stains, and smiled. Oddly comforting to know such consistency in the revolting world; to know beings that were slower at getting rid of waste paper than humans were at changing the entire way they structured society. He had known kings who had been born and lived and ruled and died in the time it took Aziraphale to shelf a book that had happened to be placed on a windowsill.

Crowley pressed the newspaper to his chest for a moment, and then put it on top of another stack of books.

“Don’t you ever clean up in here, angel?” he called. “I’ve just found a _Public Advertiser_ from the year 1774!”


End file.
